Divided Soul
by Azero.La.Encadenada
Summary: La muerte no da segundas oportunidades... ¿O quizás si?. Cuando te das cuentas, tu vida a acabado, pero la muerte solo es un obstáculo que hay que cruzar para poder volver a verte, no sé como, pero lo haré.
1. 00  Prólogo

Holaa ^^ es mi primer fic, daré creditos y avisos =D...

xXx

**Créditos **: _Pjs el 70% pertence a Sonic Team y SEGA, No pongo cuales que es un royo xD._

xXx

**Avisos **: _Uso de lenguaje inadecuado por culpa de la demencia de la autora, aunque ella misma este escribiedo esto._

xXx

Y como algunos locos, yo tambien hablo con pjs de Sonic (Producto de mi imaginación estúpida y demente xD)

Amy : Empecemos ya, que si no se aburrirán.

Shadow : ¿Yo saldré aquí?.

Yo : ¿Pero que C*ño haces aquí? XD

Amy : Dejalo, se aburre el pobre.

Shadow : ¬¬x

Yo : Vale, pero como empiece a desvariar... os mato a los dos.

Amy : O.o ¿Yo porqué?

Yo : por que quiero verte sufrir xD.

Shadow : Que gilip*llez de conversación ¬_¬'...

Yo :Vale C*ño, cerrad la p*ta boca. Empecemos, o desvario más xD (Perdonad mi vocabulario, no espera, da igual xD)

* * *

_**Prólogo - El principio del final**_

Cuando menos lo esperas, todo ocurre, a cámara lenta, ves como la vida tinta tus ojos con recuerdos felices y tristes en menos de dos segundos, y cuando quieres darte cuenta, todo ha acabado, y no hay vuelta atrás ni segundas oportunidades... ¿O si?.

En una de las noches más frías para todos los presentes, se oian sollozos y llantos quebrados a causa de algo inesperado... recuerdos felices resonaban en las mentes presentes profundizando el ambiente y deprimiendolo más y más. Nadie era capaz de enteder como ocurrió, simplemente sucedió y no se puede cambiar... varias personas se acercaron a la tumba para luego abandonar la oscura llanura tintada de lágrimas.

_En otro lugar..._

Alguien despertaba de los escombros con algunas heridas abriendose paso entre las rocas... finalmente, resurgió de las rocas sientiendose más leve que nunca. Extrañada miró a su alrededor, buscando a sus amigos con la mirada, que al parecer, no estaban presentes. Caminando hacia su casa intentaba evadir la realidad de que sus amigos la hayan abandonando, haciendo ideas y excusas estúpidas, como " Seguro que creen que me he ido primero" o " alomejor se han olvidado". Sin embargo despues de caminar un pequeño sendero que llebaba a una llanura alejada de la civilización, encontró una escena triste, una tumba inundada en soledad, a la que se acercó y alejada a unos pocos metros, puedo leer de quien se trataba, cuando lo vió horrorizada, el corazón intentaba salirle del pecho de la impresión que tubo, haciendose la idea de, "debe ser broma, seguro que se han ido antes para hacerme esta broma" pensando para poder permitirse un suspiro de alivio que aun no podía emitir... leyó en voz alta, como si todos pudiesen escucharla sin estar ahí, leyó en voz alta el nombre de su propia tumba " Amy Rose".

* * *

Solo es un pequeño prologo, los capitulos serán más largos obviamente, ^^.

Amy : Genial, ahora estoy muerta.

Shadow : Pues yo no aparezco, yo tambien te quiero Azero ¬¬.

Yo : Aish, calla ^/^ tu sabes que yo ati también.

Amy : Esto empieza a dejar de tener sentido..

Yo : ¿Cuando le ha tenido? xD

Amy : Cierto, que tonta eres.

Yo : ¬¬...

Amy : es broma ... (?)

Shadow : No se que hago aquí, casi que me voy.

Yo : Nooo mi Shady yo te querooo T.T.

Amy : ¿A mi no?

Yo : No, tu eres fea ¬.¬

Y acabo ya que desvario aun mas (eso es posible O.o)... Bueno, nos vemos en el next ep, si os gusta, dejad reviews, respondo dudas etc, dejad reviews es darme inspiración , gracias por leer ^^.


	2. 01  Nomuerta

Hola de nuevo ^^ (_actualizo muy rápido eh? xD no me gusta ser lenta_) vengo con un capi un poco más largo, aunque la verdad es que en el word parecía muchísimo más largo... sorry si sigue siendo demasiado corto u_u (_como dije, lo veia más largo_) bueno, los créditos...

xXx

**Créditos **: El 70% de los personajes pertencen a SEGA y a Sonic Team, no digo cuales, como ya he dicho, es un rollo nombrarlos todos. Y el nuevo personaje que aparece aquí, es totalmente mio, así, no lo utiliceis, y si quereis (que lo dudo mucho, no sé por que lo usarias O.o) pidiendo permiso dejo.

xXx

**Avisos **: En este capítulo no hay lenguaje obsceno ni nada por el estilo, ahora mis conversaciones imaginarias si (_ xD_ )

xXx

Bueno, disfrutad del cápitulo, nuevamente disculpad lo corto que es T.T...

Amy : Ya deja de quejarte pesada.

Yo : Calla fea.

Tails : ¡Hola!.

Yo : ¬¬x empiezo la historia, se me han quitado las ganas de hablar de verte Tails (Pobre, pero se lo merece, (no me cae bien xD))... ¬¬x

* * *

x

_**01 - No-Muerta**_

x_**  
**_

**AMY POV.**

Es, simplente ... ¿Una broma? pensaba mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la tumba asustada... ¿Eso quiere decir que ... estoy muerta?. No, era algo imposible, no recuerdo haberme hecho tanto daño, era algo inaceptable. La mejor manera de comprobarlo, era ir a ver a los chicos, seguro que así sabré la verdad.

Al llegar a la mansión, no vi a nadie, miré en la cocina, el salón, todo, pero ni rastro de nadie... hasta que encontré a Cream y a Cheese en el jardín mirando las flores, que ahora estaban teñidas de lagrimas, Cream no paraba de llorar apenada, y yo sin darme cuenta de que ahora estaba muerta, le pregunté.

-¿Cream, estás bien?- pregunté inconscientemente. Y obviamente, no recibí respuesta. Le pasé la mano por el hombro, como si puediese sentir que estaba allí, y le pude transpasar. Me quedé atónita y en shock durante unos cuantos minutos, mientras ella se levantaba y se marchaba al interior...

La seguí hasta el salón donde ahora se encontraban todos en un silencio incomodo y tendo, cargado de tristeza, todos cabizbajos... entonces, volteé la mirada, y vi a Sonic, apenado, triste, no le podía ver la cara, sin embargo, no hanía derramado ninguna lágrima por mi, lo que me dolió más todavia. Me acerqué a el... le miré, haciendo muecas y gestos de dolor, y comencé a llorar, o eso quería , los muertos no pueden llorar... así que, ser no-muerta, significa cargar con dolor y resentimiento, sin poder desahorgarte, por que llorar era la mejor forma de hacerlo... y ahora no podía así que solo acumulaba dolor y culpabilidad, diciendome a mi misma " Podía aver ido con más precaución... .

_**Más tarde...**_

Y ahí me encontraba, sentada en el salón no me moví en todo el día, Knuckles fue a vigilar la master emerald... Cream a su habitación acompañada de Cheese, y Tails, se fue al taller , a distraerse construyendo máquinas, o eso le oí decir a el, y Sonic se levantó y fue a correr, como siempre... Me podía sentir tan sola... ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? Nada, absolutamente, nada.

Queriendo pensar que alguien aparecería de la nada para decirme, "Amy puedes resucitar, y volver con Sonic" Pero, no, creo que es imposible... ahora.

Quizás sea buena idea que vaya a ver mi cuerpo, supongo que ahora soy, mi alma, un espíritu, o algo por el estilo. Alomejor si vuelvo con mi cuerpo regreso a la vida, no se me ocurre mejor manera de evadir la realidad, y me hago esperanzas falsas y estúpidas, sé que no volveré a la vida, pero necesito comprobar, que aún hay esperanzas... Quise pensar mientras me dirigia nuevamente a las ruinas...

_**En las Ruinas...**_

No habia rastro de mi cuerpo, nada, quizás no sea como se ve en las peliculas, o simplemente, esta ahora mismo bajo los escombros... seguí explorando las ruinas... " No puede estar en mi tumba, porque desperté aquí" o... " ¿O si? Seguro que al morir aquí, mi alma salió de aquí , pero mi cuerpo se lo llevaron" me dije encaminandome hacia mi tumba, desde lo lejos se podía divisar la estructura, me acerqué lo más rapido que podía, el problema de estar muerta, es que no funcionan tus habilidades como en el mundo de los vivos. Intenté transpasar la tierra, llegando hacia la tumba, y ahí estaba... mi cuerpo.

Ya veo, tenía una gran herida en el pecho y en la espalda, y habian varios agujeros en los brazos, como si algo me hubiese transpasado, ver mi cuerpo en ese estado, se supone que debía causarme nauseas, pero al estar así no sentía asco en absoluto. Probé de todo para entrar, pero supongo... que... no hay nada que hacer... no puedo decir que viviré en la mansión, sería erroneo, así que... tendré que vagar por los alrededores, como un alma en pena...

Había pasado un dia, Amy vagaba en la mansión descubriendo nuevas cosas... No podía ver su reflejo en el espejo, no tenía sombra, vamos, lo típico.

_**Mientras tanto, en una llanura...**_

Sonic se apoyaba en un arbol mirando de reojo aveces a la tumba de Amy, no se podía descifrar su expresión, sus ojos estaban algo opacos, y estaba cabizbajo... pensando en todo lo que había pasado, sientiendose culpable, aunque no fuese un sentimental, había que admitir que cosas así le ponian triste. Siguió mirando la tumba, mientras se levantaba con una pequeña rosa en la mano, y la depositaba enfrente de ella. En ese instante, Amy miraba la escena, intentando llorar cosa que le resultó imposible. Corrió todo lo que pudo hacia Sonic, rodeandole con los brazos apoyando su cabeza en la espalda, aunqué el se deshizo del abrazo inconscientemente, notó un escalofrió bajar por su espalda, rapidamente miró atrás, nada, no había nada, extrañado decidió marcharse a casa. Mientras Amy se recostaba en la tumba pensando...

_**En otro sitio...**_

Una eriza de piel grisacea cabellos blancos largos que le tapaban el ojo derecho, ojos azules. Vestía desordenadamente, un chaleco negro corto sin mangas una camiseta verde clara y pantalones de camuflaje largos, con deportivas negras y verdes. Se dirgía hacia ninguna parte, sin rumbo, con una pequeña mochila de cuero a la espalda con quien sabe que.

LLegó a un pequeño bosque donde se recostó en un arbol, y miro al horizonte, sacó un bloc de dibujo y comenzó a dibujar tranquilamente, hasta que vió una silueta acercarse a ella, resplandecía, emanaba una luz tenua alrededor...

-¿Qué demo...- No llegó a terminar la frase la eriza, solo quedó confusa... .

x

x

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, si, el prólogo fue muy corto, pero ahora, está algo más largo.. aunque sea solo un poquitín.

Amy : Parezco una traumática loca en la historia...

Yo : ¿Y cuando no lo has sidoooooo?

Amy : ¬¬x

Yo : ja!

Shadow : ¿Otra vez haciendo las estúpidas?

Amy : lo raro es que no lo hagamos... . Pero ella es más estúpida que yo.

Yo : pobrecilla, calla, para empezar tu estas muerta.

Amy : T_T...

Shadow : -_- ¿Cuando saldré?

Yo : -_-... Shadow, callate ya o tendré que sacarte de aquí dandote patadas en el c*lo. xD.

Shadow : Que agradable... ¬¬x más te vale que salga, si no te acribillo a balas.

Yo : me despido antes de alargar esta parida de conversación que no llega a ninguna parte, solo a discusiones violencia y palabrotas censuradas con el típico "piiiii" XD, nos vemos, vuestros reviews, mi inspiración, grcias por leer, críticas aceptables (las constructivas) guardad los tomates para otra ^^ hasta otra... 3


End file.
